Rain
by WritingIsEverything
Summary: She knew he would be there, he always was but something was different.


**Rain**

**Summary: She knew he would be there, he always was but something was different.**

**Rating: For a reason. Lemon ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight what so ever, if so it would have more sex. Ha.**

**Authors Note: This is a mix of two ideas I really liked and I brought them together and fell in love. :]**

He was there. He was always there. No matter how she treated him, no matter how she left him, no matter the situation she got herself in; he was always there. Maybe that was why she kept coming back though.

It was raining, per usual in La Push. It was thundering ridiculously loud and Leah flinched at the crashes around her, she stood at the edge of the forest retracing her steps to try to figure how she came to this place.

This place that came to be more of her home then her own, this place where she found stability, this place that she found comfort in. She couldn't control her feet as they stepped closer to the house in front of her. Rain beat down on her soaking her completely and she didn't even feel the chill that her body should be feeling. She never felt that chill anymore, a constant reminder of how fucked up her life was.

Leah screamed at herself to stop to turn around and run away, to stop before she hurt herself yet again. Her body didn't listen and involuntarily she knocked on the door leading to the house. Her mental battle distracted her as someone yelled a distant 'coming' from somewhere in the house. She froze, mid sob.

He body physically relaxed and the rain seemed to be crying for her now, thunder screaming for her. Rain soaked through her clothes and hair, giving the impression she had just walked out of a lake.

"Hel-"He stopped and looked at her. His eyes looked at her with a flurry of emotions she couldn't all pinpoint, although she saw love, understanding and worry. Constant worry, she saw it in everyone's eyes now but he simply wrapped her in his arms, his hold unbreakable.

"What happened?" She barked out a sarcastic, bitter laugh. She had asked herself the same question everyday and every second of every day since that damn car accident that once again left her family crippled, what was left of it that is.

"I had to get her stuff out of the house, every time Seth saw it he would cringe and I can't put us in more pain and I didn-"He stopped her by kissing her lips softly. He could always calm her when she was frantic, always. Even after her mom died, even after she had almost nothing.

She melted, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She kissed back with all the passion she had, giving in finally.

"Don't hurt me, never hurt me." She looked up at his 6'6'' figure and her eyes pleaded for him to answer how she wanted him too.

"Leah, I have always loved you. I won't hurt you ever…I would rather die." He spoke softly and she had to strain to hear his words. She gasped and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh…Embry. I love you too… I tried, god did I try, I can't though. I can't deny my feelings any longer…" She breathed her words out barely audible with the rain pounding overhead. She crashed her lips to his and she knew tonight it wouldn't stop here, not now.

Embry shut the door and picked Leah up grabbing below her butt to pick her up. Her feet grazed the floor but she barely noticed as she was lost in the kiss that made her spine tingle. She could make out the creak of steps as they ascended them. He set them on the bed and looked at her with such adoration she blushed.

Leah Clearwater bitch of La Push blushed, Leah the bitter harpy. Leah who was highly desirable, who was wanted by almost every male in La Push, Leah who stood against vampires and wolves, blushed because of a look; fully clothed.

She ducked her head and averted her gaze; she felt a finger under her chin. She looked once again at Embry, yet now she felt confident. He smiled all his teeth showing and kissed her again with enough heat to melt a werewolf sized of ice. She pulled away gasping, looking down at him while he kneeled in front of her by the edge of the bed.

Leah ran her hands down Embry's chest feeling every contour and slowly found her way to the hem of his shirt, before she ran her hands underneath lifting the shirt with her hands. The shirt lifted off Embry and when his head emerged she kissed him pulling it off his arms still. He kissed back running his hand under the front of Leah's shirt lifting and she pulled away lifting her arms for him, soon he discovered Leah didn't wear a bra. He swiftly discarded the wet clothing with his own shirt and left soft kisses following the line of her neck to her collarbone.

Leah smiled tilting her head back as Embry softly kissed her right nipple before licking it. Circling her nipple with his overly warm tongue he took his left hand to slowly play with her left nipple, she gasped.

Pushing Embry onto the bed, Leah disengaged herself from him before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them, with effort, down her sticky wet legs. She smiled at him and straddled his legs also unbuttoning his pants yanking them down along with his boxers, accommodating around his bulge.

Her core dripped onto her already soaked underwear and Embry smelled her arousal instantly. He reached forward pulling Leah on top of him before flipping them so Leah was lying underneath him, eyes wide and face flushed under her beautiful tan skin.

He kissed down her body before stopping at the top of her purple underwear, he stopped looking up at her for approval; she nodded. Hooking his fingers in the top he slowly pulled them down to her calves where she proceeded to kick them off; neither broke the gaze they held. Slowly he ascended back her body and his right hand played with her nipple while he nipped at her neck.

Leah writhed underneath him and ran her fingers down his chest, stopping at his hairline. Softly she brushed her finger tips over the mushroom top of Embry's penis. He gasped against her neck and trailed his right hand, his left propped him up, down Leah's side and descending in between her legs and playing with the trimmed hair. Leah pushed her hips into his hand, silently begging.

He laughed and trailed one finger over her lips feeling how wet she was. Groaning Leah grabbed Embry's penis softly stroking, he groaned loudly, his head in the valley of her breasts. He sucked her left nipple in his mouth flicking his tongue over the nub before dipping one finger to play with her much more sensitive nub.

She growled low in her chest, moaning "Embry I need you…_now_." He groaned stopping his movements.

"Are you sure?" He asked, always careful. She smiled down at him cupping his cheek in her hand and nodding. That was all the encouragement he needed as he withdrew his hand and led his penis to Leah's entrance. He felt the heat radiating from her and he couldn't take it any longer as he pushed into feeling how tight she was.

Leah moaned and pushed back wrapping her legs around Embry's waist; soon Embry set a steady pace that they both rocked to. Soon there movement became frantic and Leah flipped them straddling Embry and riding him hard. Embry bucked up every time Leah came down and soon all thoughts disappeared. Sounds of guttural moans, panting, groaning and skin slapping were heard around the room, seemingly echoing.

Leah tensed as her orgasm hit her, moaning Embry's name loudly, the first wave of pleasure hitting her and her muscles clenched over and over. Embry still going in and out milking out Leah's orgasm as long as he could, she came down. A few thrusts later Embry came, filling Leah completely. Embry groaned out Leah's name and Leah laid her body on Embry's, she couldn't wipe her smile off.

"That was amazing." Embry rasped out flipping Leah to her side, him following.

"Oh, definitely." Leah said, laughing slightly. They both bathed in the afterglow memorizing the contours and features on each other's faces.

Leah kissed Embry and in that act they both knew, this was what forever felt like. She snuggled in closer and they both fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Please review? :]]]]]**


End file.
